Hero: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba drives Hinata to his home at two in the morning when her life struggles become out of hand for her to deal with on her own.


**AN: Wrote this while listening to "Watch Me Make You Hate Me" by Call the Cops. It's a pretty soothing song...Goes good with this fic, though not too much in terms of lyrics. It's a good melody, so it might be nice for those of you who need background music to read a fanfic. Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hero: KibaHina OneShot<strong>

* * *

><p>What was I doing out on the road this late? Didn't I know any better? I was driving down the busy freeway at two in the morning, still a little drunk from binging back at home. She didn't know I was buzzed, anyway. Not that either of us would even care right now. It was a little too late to turn back and park the car at a motel, either way…Plus, it would have been kinda pointless to have someone drive us back to my place safely. I didn't think anyone besides Hinata would have gotten out of bed after binging to drive me home, just like I was the only one who'd do the same for her.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kiba-Kun…" Came a ghost whisper from beside me. It lacked any life. "I'm sorry I'm always making you come after me when I'm in one of these situations…"

I hesitated for a moment, trying to find something to say, but I couldn't think of anything. The weather wasn't very inspiring for words, anyway. The rain pouring in hard taps against my windshield just called for silence, as the wipers rubbing back and forth against the glass over and over in the same rhythm had made my mind numb to most thought. There was the occasional lightening that called for my attention from time to time, but other than that, I was pretty out of it right now.

"I'm such a burden…" Hinata cleared the air again. "I wish-…I wish I didn't have to do this to you…I shouldn't be your responsibility…"

This time I spoke up. "But you're not."

There was a tense silence between us at those words.

I caught Hinata from the corner of my eye; she immediately turned to face me, waiting for me to add something for her comfort, but I never did. Eventually she understood and slowly turned back around to look out her window.

"I just-…Like taking care of you…" I shrugged casually, never taking my eyes off the road. "Hinata, you know I love you, right?"

Hinata faced me again. We both faced each other for a moment. I might have crashed from the chills that girl always gave me, but thankfully the car before us was far enough for a safe distance.

"Yes…" She answered softly, the smell of her sweet breath filling my nostrils, replacing the scent of her lilac lotion. "I-I've-…Known for a long time…"

"Then you should know that you're not a burden to me or my responsibility. I do this cuz I want. Not cuz I have to. I want to make sure you're alright. I want to be there for you as much as I possibly can. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to be the one you call your hero. I don't have to. I _want _to." I explained to her, giving her another quick glance. It pained me to look away when I had to. I felt like staring at that persistently shy blush on her pale face; those full, nude lips that remained partly open, emitting a soft fog at each breath she nervously let tumble from her mouth. "Like-…I can't bare to not do something for you when I know I can. I feel like if I can help, if I can just make you smile-…"

I stopped myself when I felt something moist and incredibly warm press against my cheek for a second too quick to thoroughly enjoy. My whole body exploded with heat from the pit of my stomach where butterflies began to flutter with glee, to my chest where my heart raced out of my utter control, and to my face where I could feel myself as I began to blush.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!"

I looked twice out my window but couldn't even muster up enough attention to flick off the guy who speeded off past me.

"Sorry, I-…" Hinata distracted me again; not that I could even complain. "Didn't mean to…"

"…I-it's okay…" I smiled at her a little before returning my gaze to the unwinding freeway, what I should have been focused on from the start. "I mean, if I would've crashed or anything, at least I'd have crashed after getting kissed by you. I would have been happy either way."

That made her grin, much to the gratification of my sight.

"You're so sweet…" Hinata laughed quietly behind her fist, looking away with timidity. "Hmm…Oh, I wish my father could see that about you…"

"Yeah, I doubt that guy's gonna get past my exterior." I scoffed at the thought of her father. "Apparently, I'm a bad person for having a ring through my lip and a barbell through my tongue, and apparently I'm violent for beating the shit out of that kid that tried to harass you at the movies last week. Oh yeah, and I'm the 'wrong influence' by having body-art that's actually meaningful to me and not just a bunch of scribbles to make me look hard…"

I almost laughed at the last thing. I remembered Hinata's father calling me. I was the wrong influence in his eyes; the wrong influence, the punkass drummer barely getting through his third year of college in hopes of being a veterinarian one day, the poor loser hardly making it by with a part-time job at the pet store.

"I forgot that I'm twenty-three and can do whatever the fuck I want as long as my priorities and morals are straight." I continued. "And I guess I'm completely oblivious to the fact that you're the same age as me and are responsible enough to make your own choices in life. God, does your dad even realize that we've been best friends since like, kindergarten?"

"Pre-school." Hinata corrected me. "Just-…Forget about my father. It's not like he's going to change anything between us…If he can't even thank you for picking me up this late from my own life struggles, then, he's not worth your worries…"

"I guess…" I shrugged. "But _you _are…So what he says kinda hits me sometimes."

"It shouldn't. He'll never change the way I think of you."

"Well…How do you think of me, anyway?"

I found Hinata blushing after a soft gasp came from her. I heard her breath hitch in her throat. However, none of that made me want to take back what I said. I wanted to hear an answer from her.

"…Um…I think of you a lot, actually…" She admit, miraculously avoiding any stutters. "I'm just-…I feel like-…I feel like I need to heal completely from having been in love with Naruto-Kun to think about you any further…A-and-…Any deeper than I already do…"

"Well…I mean, it's not that easy to get over someone you've been infatuated with for so long…" I looked at her quickly. "It takes time, Hina…You're not just gonna get over the guy that fast. Hell, you might not even get completely over him; especially when he's the nice guy that he is. But I'm already used to being number two, so I don't mind if you-"

"You're number _one_, Kiba." She stole my gaze again as I stole hers. "I know that by logic. I always have. I just need to get my emotions over Naruto-Kun. I know you're the best for me. I-…I want you, but-…"

My heart began beating fast again.

"…But?"

"But-…I'd feel horrible if I let you love me without me loving you back as much on a romantic level. I don't want to let you down…"

"You won't. It's not like you're gonna fall in love with me right away. I already fell in love with you a long-ass time ago. That's already taken care of. But I mean, it didn't just happen over night, y'know?"

Hinata smiled slightly as she nodded in agreement.

"I didn't just wake up one day and say 'hey, I wanna spend the rest of my life with Hinata'. It never happens like that. Shit like that takes time to come up with and decide for yourself." I continued. "Like, when I was little, I had a crush on you. Then we became friends. Then best friends. By that time, I was starting to love you. We kept getting older, and I kept loving you. Eventually I realized I was _in _love with you. But all of that took years…It took my whole life to happen; steps at a time, not just one big cheesy infatuation. It built up little by little."

"You're right…" She sighed. "Now that I think about it, I didn't exactly start loving Naruto-Kun over night. That took time as well. I think everything like that does, or else it's just a false impression that can be mistaken as love…"

"Exactly."

"Well…Maybe-…Maybe one day I can figure something out for myself. I just don't want to be with you when I think about someone else."

"But you think about me too, you said, right?"

"Of course. Every single day."

"And you said you try to stop your thoughts about me from increasing and deepening, right?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Then the only thing stopping you is _you_, Hinata." I smiled at the irony that was Hinata Hyuga. "Hell, I'm not stopping you. Naruto isn't stopping you. _You _are."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but became speechless. I could tell I burst a huge hole into her logic. She was starting to reevaluate everything, now.

"I already said that I don't care if you're with me and you still have a thing for Naruto." I went on. "Deep down, I know that that's gonna be the case for us in the beginning, but I also know that eventually those feelings you have for him are gonna fade if we get together. If we get together, and you stop trying to constrain your thoughts about me, those thoughts are gonna just run wild and free…And I have the feeling that if you allow yourself to do that, you're gonna end up loving me more and more, little by little, just like you did with Naruto, and just like I did with you. Right?"

Hinata remained quiet for a brief moment as she processed my words. "…Right…"

"So then…That brings me to ask you…" I looked over at her once I made sure the distance in front of us was a safe one to allow for that. "…Wanna give it a try? Wanna give _us _a try?"

Hinata went bright red. She obviously tried to hold back a grin, but failed miserably at doing so. I failed too when her reactions triggered the butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even notice the cars honking at me and steering clear of me as I slowed my own car, bit by pit until I came to a gradual stop in the middle of the freakin' freeway. Oh well. I didn't give a shit. They could have driven past me and flicked me off and called me a motherfucker all they wanted. Hinata sure as hell didn't pay attention to any of it either. I wondered if she was even noticing anything but me right now.

"U-um…" She smiled widely, becoming a giggly mess as I laughed. "…Okay…Fine. Yes. Yes, Kiba-Kun."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you."

It felt like the only gulp of fresh air I had gotten tonight was the one I released after Hinata had given me an answer. She granted me another breather for the whole ride home when she allowed me to embrace her into a long, fixed kiss. I was finally her hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated! :D<strong>


End file.
